Tears of Blood  What goes on In the minds
by GothGoddessAdel
Summary: The thoughts of the main characters
1. Chapter 1

He sat in his study signing paper work and formes that the other leaders of the other races had sent to him. It was dusk and Lumina had already made dinner. Louey put the papers away and got up and stretched. He ran a hand through his hair and strightedend his shirt then made his way down to dinner. His butler had already put the food out on the table and Adel was already sitting at her favorite spot at one end of the took his set on the opposite side of the long table . Adel ate in silence not even looking at him. Louey waved Lumina over to fill his glass with his much needed blood red wine. He ran his long glass like nails around the top of the cup making a gental ringing sound. Adel looked up Louey smiled Thats all he wanted was for her to look at him. All it took was a glance for her to see her fear her innocences and slight discomfort. He knew she feared him but she fought so hard to hide it.

What he loved more then her fear was her purity. He envyed it, How untanted she was. Untouched unpolluted, Part of him wanted to lock her away in a glass case so no one could touch her. The other part of him wanted to defile her. To ravish her body. To take her blood and listen to her screams of pain and pleasure, But the good in him forbbid him from do so. He could not destroy what he loves so much in that manner. So he settled for the look she gave him and ate his dinner in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

She sat there on the bottom stair looking out of the open door at him. He looked so silly dressed in a sun hat , gloves and apron dig in the dirt planting his roase bushes. Adel ran a hand through her long black hair and strightend her white sun dress. A vampire out in the sun planting flowers. Hes not scary at all. Hes more human then most and his kindness is unreal. Then she remembered the night when his bloodlust finaly caught up with him. He had turned himself into mist and came into her room. He hang over her his eyes glowing red. His skin paler then it should be and tight and drawn over his skull. Months of not feeding had taken a toll on him. His usually shinny long brown hair was ragged and dull. She remembered how cold his hand was around her neck, how long his fangs were and the rank stenchl of death on his breath. His true intentions came out. He was going to have his way with her and drink her dry. Adel then screamed, startelling him causing him to recoil.

"Forgive me my dear." He said as his eyes turned back to there normal pale yellow. "I will troble you know more" Louey said then vanished before her eyes. He was scary then but now... hes planting flowers in the afternoon sun. 


	3. Chapter 3

Lumina loved to watch his master chase after Adel. Louey tried to be a gentalman but always ended up acting like a brute. "You let your hunger get in the way of your actions". He had once said to Louey as he gave him a glass of blood. "shes not like Annet. She doesnt show me fear. She hides it and tries to be strong infront of me." Louey had said in fustration. "The age of Knights and Dragons have gone. She is not a helpless princess. Thats what she is tring to prove to you my lord" Lumina said with a smile. His medium lenght white hair framed his olive skin and hid his wrinkels. His Neon blue eyes seemed to smile. " if you were to behave more like a gentalmen im sure she wouldnt shy away from you as much my lord."  
>" I will try that later to night and tell you what happens." Louey replied then drank his fill form the glass Lumina Had givin him. He smiled as he took the glass and set it aside . " I assure you my lord she will respond to you much better as long as you take my advice". Later on that evening Lumina spotted them both in the rose garden. Adel seemed to be trying to keep some distance between herself and Master Louey. So Louey stopped trying to get close instead he plucked a unopened rose form a near by bush and held it out to her. Adel hesitated to take it , but as she reached for it the flower began to open.<p>

"That was a splendid move my lord" Lumina said to himself. "keep that up and she will welcome you with open arms and a open heart".


End file.
